ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Marry the Night (song)
|DS = |album = Born This Way |next = "Born This Way" |previous = — }}"Marry the Night" is a song written by Lady Gaga in 2009, off of her third album, Born This Way and serves as the fifth and final single off the album. An instrumental clip was used during Transmission Gagavision 43. The song played as Gaga typed in "Marry the Night" alphanumerically on her phone (62779-843-64448). The song premiered on May 16, 2011, during the first day of Gaga's collaboration with Zynga, nicknamed GagaVille. The song was registered on BMI on May 17, 2011. Gaga has stated that this song is her first hit record created by her and Fernando Garibay and that the song is like the musical love child of Whitney Houston and Bruce Springsteen. When asked by The Hollywood Reporter about which song he would want to see as a single, Garibay responded "I'm really proud of "Marry the Night," and I hope that it gets its single time." During the MUGLER Fashion Show on September 28, 2011, Nicola Formichetti told fans that the song would serve as the fifth official single from the album. The song was distributed to US radio on November 15, 2011. Background The song title was revealed through an interview with Ryan Seacrest on February 15th, 2011. Gaga not only mentioned that it's one of her favorite songs off the album, but also that it's a "club-banger". During an interview with Billboard magazine, Gaga stated that it was the last track on the album, and that it was originally planned to be the lead single. During an interview with The Skorpion Show, Gaga announced that the song will be used as a promotional single for the album, being released before the album drops. In the same interview, she also stated that the song is a potential third single, however she "wants to leave it up to the fans to decide when the album comes out" about what song will become the official third single. The third single released, however, was "The Edge of Glory". NME described the song as a "peak-era Whitney Houston-esque pop euphoria up top, with churning techno grinding underneath." Gaga also mentioned that “''the Night' is about her going back to New York. She wrote song about the courage it took for her to say ‘I hate Hollywood, I just wanna live in Brooklyn and make music’.” She reiterated this sentiment in her interview with E! News, saying that the song was about her not assimilating to Hollywood and moving back to New York and to go back to her friends and family in her old apartment which she's been living in. On May 14th in Taipei, DJ Zedd played a portion of his remix of the song, which was later released on the Special Edition pressing of ''Born This Way. The album version of the song was premiered by Zynga's "Gagaville", on May 17th. In the lyrics of the song, Ginger, one of Lüc Carl's cars is mentioned. Gaga stated that the music of the song was created when she told Fernando Garibay that she is married to New York. As soon as Fernando laid the beat for the song, Gaga started singing the verses; she hadn't yet written the chorus of the song, but then as the music played as she left the studio, the chorus of the song just came to her. When answering fans' questions on Twitter, Gaga revealed that the lyrics to "Marry the Night" came to her the quickest. During the interview with Katy Couric for A Very Gaga Thanksgiving, Gaga stated that the song is about committing yourself whole-heartedly to something. And for Gaga, that was her music. During another interview with Alan Carr, Gaga also mentioned that the song is about marrying your insecurities in order to overcome them. Promotion "Marry the Night" was the featured track on Tap Tap Revenge 4 as a free download in December 2011. The single was re-released on January 2nd with a new theme for 2012. The theme is based on the music video. Marry the Night (Tap Tap Revenge 4).jpg|Promotional image of the game play Commercial release Artwork On October 17, 2011, Gaga revealed the official artwork for the song via TwitPic citing the lyrics from the bridge of the song, "New York Is Not Just A Tan That You'll Never Lose". Before tweeting the artwork, she wrote: "This is my favorite song on the album. Are you ready producer @FERNANDOGARIBAY? This one is our baby." An hour later, she wrote "Do you want the #MARRY THE NIGHT SINGLE COVER tonight?" and added "If monsters make MARRY THE NIGHT SINGLE COVER the number one trending topic I will release it tonight. Early. SORRY INTERSCOPE! I LOVE THEM!". The artwork shows her sitting atop a rain-soaked Trans-Am while another vehicle burns in the background. She is wearing a pair of over-the-knee leather boots, a sculpted top and shorts while shaking her blond hair. AOL's Contessa Gayles described the artwork as a "mysterious night-crawler." Physical releases Germany Europe Released in the United Kingdom as a limited `Black Friday´ Record Store edition ;Side A (45RPM) ;Side B (33RPM) Digital releases The Remixes Remixes *David Jost & Twin Radio Mix — 3:30 *Totally Enormous Extinct Dinosaurs 'Marry Me' Remix — 5:51 *The Weeknd & Illangelo Remix — 4:12 *Zedd Remix — 4:20 *Zedd 'Extended' Remix — 6:14 *Sander van Doorn Remix — 5:38 *Afrojack Remix — 9:18 *John Dahlbäck Remix — 5:19 *Sidney Samson Remix — 4:44 *R3hab Remix — 4:54 *Lazy Rich Remix — 5:42 *Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike Remix — 5:58 *Quintino Remix — 5:52 *Danny Verde Remix — 7:45 Performances Tabs |-|Television= Table |-|Concert= Table |-|Tour= Table Lyrics Music video Lady Gaga started filming the music video in Staten Island, New York on October 10, 2011 Notable people present at the video shoot included Jenna Ushkowitz, who is known for playing Tina on Glee, Dina, and Pepper, Gaga's back-up dancers in 2008. On October 12, 2011, Lady Gaga tweeted that 30,000 feet of film and counting has been used for the videoshoot. On November 20th, Gaga went on Alan Carr: Chatty Man and explained the meaning behind the video. :"I know how rejection feels in the business. I got signed, I got dropped, I got signed again. That's actually what the 'Marry the Night' video is about. It's about one of the most horrible days of my life when I got dropped from my first record label and it's the story of what happened that day." Gaga released a video teaser titled "The Prelude Pathétique" on November 17th. A second preview of the video was released in conjunction with ABC's special A Very Gaga Thanksgiving. It features Gaga and her dancers performing a routine in a dance studio. Gaga announced via twitter on November 29th that the video is set to premiere on December 1st. The video runs a total length of 13:48. In the TV version, the video starts with either Gaga entering the building in the bedazzled outfit or Gaga singing in the car. Marry The Night Music Video sketch 001.jpg Synopsis and fashion credits Before the release of the video, Gaga uploaded a clip that she titled "The Prelude Pathétique". During the clip, Gaga is lying on a gurney being wheeled through a hallway by two nurses wearing mint Parisian berets. Her voice-over narrates the following. :"When I look back on my life, it’s not that I don’t want to see things exactly as they happened, it’s just that I prefer to remember them in an artistic way. And truthfully, the lie of it all is much more honest, because I invented it. Clinical psychology tells us, arguably, that trauma is the ultimate killer. Memories are not recycled like atoms and particles in quantum physics. They can be lost forever. It’s sort of like my past is an unfinished painting, and as the artist of that painting, I must fill in all the ugly holes and make it beautiful again. It’s not that I’ve been dishonest, it’s just that I loathe reality. For example, those nurses? They’re wearing next-season Calvin Klein, and so am I. And the shoes? Custom Giuseppe Zanotti. I tipped their gauze caps to the side like Parisian berets because I think it’s romantic, and I also believe that mint will be very big in fashion next spring. Check out this nurse on the right. She’s got a great ass. Bam! :The truth is, back at the clinic, they only wore those funny hats to keep the blood out of their hair. And that girl on the left? She ordered gummy bears and a knife a couple hours ago. They only gave her the gummy bears. I’d wish they’d only given me the gummy bears." In The Hospital The nurses push her into a room and a nurse, the same one who delivered Gaga at birth, awakens Gaga and checks her heart rate and blood pressure. Gaga begins to cry and tells the nurse that she will become a star. She asks the nurse to play music and the camera zooms out to show viewers several female patients in white lingerie being treated and wandering off. Lady Gaga - Marry the Night Music video 001.jpg Lady Gaga - Marry the Night Music video 002.jpg Lady Gaga - Marry the Night Music video 003.jpg Lady Gaga - Marry the Night Music video 004.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfits by Calvin Klein (2012), shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti. :Nurses — Outfits by Calvin Klein (2012). :Patients — Lingerie by Marlies Dekkers. Ballet A later scene shows Gaga in an ballet outfit with custom ballet shoes. During this scene, Gaga and background dancers are seen dancing to soft piano music. MTN_2827129.jpg MTN_2827329.jpg MTN_2834929.jpg MTN_2836429.jpg 383596 10150453213003905 97442173904 8409791 318724921 n.jpg 386710 10150453212438905 97442173904 8409790 303504430 n.jpg :Lady Gaga and dancers — Outfits by Atsuko Kudo, ballet shoes by Noritaka Tatehana ("Lady Pointe"). Then, a brunette Gaga is taken back to her own New York apartment from the hospital clinic by her best friend, Bo. Gaga is then undressed from an outfit by Stéphane Rolland and put into bed, though is interrupted by a phone call. The call notifies Gaga of her being dropped from her record label. French subtitles are shown during this brief sequence. Frustrated, she starts to make a mess in her apartment and pours breakfast cereal on herself. The piano music ends and Gaga is seen bleaching her hair while bathing in a tub, humming "Marry the Night". MTN_2829329.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit by Stéphane Rolland. :Bo — Outfit by Ryan Jordan, shoes by Alejandro Ingelmo. MTN_2862829.jpg ladygaga. Jpg Lady-gaga-mary-the-night.jpg :Lady Gaga — shoes by Giuseppe Zanotti (Spring 2012 “Extreme Dream”) Dancing rehearsal After the sequence, Gaga continues her monolouge, driving stating she BeDazzled some old denim and started her career all over again. She enters a building in BeDazzled jean clothing with curled blonde hair and red lipstick, resembling pop artist Madonna in the 1985 film Desperately Seeking Susan. As Gaga walks into the building, dancers look down on her from a mezzanine and the clock chimes. Next, Gaga takes off her earrings and next she and her dancers are seen practing a dance routine in a studio, Gaga wearing a jean bra and ripped black tights. MTN_2839429.jpg Gagamrrythenightbedazzler.jpg :Lady Gaga — Outfit and shoes by Atelier Versace, sunglasses by Mercura NYC ("Chelsea Twilight"). MTN_2858929.jpg 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 002.jpg :Lady Gaga — Bra by Atelier Versace, tights by Levante, shoes by Pleaser, black gloves by Portolano, underwear by Cosabella, and earrings by Dragon Lady. The Night The video shifts to a night scene on a building rooftop, where half of Gaga's body is inside a Trans-Am car, while her legs protrude from the window. She still has blonde hair at this point and wears a black silicone leather outfit. Gaga manages to get her full body into the car; she kisses and then inserts a "Marry the Night" 8-track tape into the audio player. The song begins playing as she lip syncs and smokes a cigarette on the driver's seat. As the chorus begins, cars in the background set ablaze and explode. She gets out of the Trans-Am and begins to dance. She walks away as the second verse begins. 10-12-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 001.jpg 10-12-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 002.jpg MTN_2851229.jpg 10-12-11 Terry Richardson Studio 001.jpg gaga-walk_o.jpg gaga2-boots_o.jpg gaga1.jpg|Still :Lady Gaga — Silicone outfit by Leeroy New ("Black Muscle" from Fall 2010 with Kermit Tesoro) with modifications by In-House Atelier, and boots by Christian Louboutin. Restart MTN_2868929.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 001.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 002.jpg MTN 2869629.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 003.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 004.jpg :Lady Gaga — Bodysuit by Asher Levine and shoes by Salvatore Ferragamo MTN-18205.png :Lady Gaga — Hat by Zara Gorman (Royal College of Art Master of Arts 2010 graduate “Contours and Layers” collection), dance wrap by Capezio, custom shoes by Andre #1, and sunglasses by Linda Farrow for Raf Simons (Spring/Summer 2009). mtn-18386.png 10-10-11 David Swanson 003.jpg :Lady Gaga — Jacket and jewelry by Moschino (Spring/Summer 1993), bodysuit by La Perla, sunglasses by Selima Optique ("Onassis", customized by Coco & Breezy), gloves by Portolano, and boots by Casadei. 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 005.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 006.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 007.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video 008.jpg :Lady Gaga — Hat by Void of Course (2012) and outfit by Stéphane Rolland. MTN_2874529.jpg 10-13-11 Marry the Night - Music Video.jpg :Lady Gaga — Hat and dress by Paco Rabanne (Spring 2012 Femme Lumière). Credits Song Personnel (Album Version) *Recording — Dave Russell on Studio Bus **Recording assistant — Eric Morris *Programming, keyboards — Fernando Garibay *Additional drum programming — DJ White Shadow *Background vocals — Lady Gaga *Additional Engineering — Bill Malina *Mixing — Tony Maserati at Two Chords Music, Inc. at RMC Studio, Los Angeles **Mixing assistant — Jonathan "Jon" Castelli, Justin Hergett *Mastering — Chris Gehringer at Sterling Sound, New York City Publishing The album's credits incorrectly added the following names and tasks: *Mixing — Dave Russell at The Mix Room (Burbank ) **Assistant Mixer — Paul Pavao *Mastering engineer — Gene Grimaldi at Oasis Mastering (Burbank ) Music video *Film director — Lady Gaga *Producers — Steven Johnson, Nicole Ehrlich (comissioner) *Production company — Factory Films *Director of photography — Darius Khondji *Editor — Ruth Hogben *Art direction — Gideon Ponte *Visual effects — Nice Shoes *Scorpio head technician — Lance Rieck *Choreographer — Richard Jackson *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti *Styling — Brandon Maxwell *Fashion assistants — Julien Alleyne, Hayley Pisaturo, Nicole Rodriques, Eliza Grossman *Hair — Frederic Aspiras *Makeup — James Kaliardos *Nails — Aya Fukuda *Haus of Gaga tailor — Perry Meek *Dancers — Bethany "Peanut" Strong, David Lei Brandt, Ian McKenzie, Jeremy Hudson, Mark Kanemura, Melissa Emrico, Molly d'Amour, Montana Efaw, Victor Rojas *Casting — John Barba *Infirmary patients — Tomoe Nakayama *Nurse Blum — Jenny Rostain *Dr. Ludlum - Jennifer Lynn Nuccitelli References *''Born This Way booklet'' *BMI | Repertoire Category:Songs Category:Born This Way songs Category:Singles Category:Born This Way singles Category:Music videos Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour songs Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball songs